Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus such as a smartphone or a tablet computer terminal connectable with an image processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), i.e., a multifunctional digital machine, via wireless communications; a cooperative image processing system including the portable terminal apparatus and the image processing apparatus; a method for displaying screen data to be performed by the portable terminal apparatus; and a recording medium storing a displaying program.
Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In recent years, users can store digital documents on their portable terminal apparatuses such as smartphones and tablet computer terminals, and even view and edit the stored documents anytime and anywhere they like. After editing a document by the portable terminal apparatus, users can transmit the document to an image processing apparatus such as a MFP to have it printed out by or stored on the image processing apparatus. Users also can create a file consisting of image data, for example, by scanning a physical paper document with a scanner of the image processing apparatus, transmit it to their portable information apparatuses to edit the file thereby.
However, users are bothered by operating different screens from the image processing apparatus and the portable information apparatus, back and forth separately, which is quite troublesome.
To solve this problem, there has only recently been proposed a cooperative system including an image processing apparatus and a portable terminal apparatus, which allows a user to access functions of the image processing apparatus from the portable terminal apparatus, by displaying an operation screen of the image processing apparatus to operate the image processing apparatus, as a remote screen on a display portion of the portable terminal apparatus. In such a cooperative system, a portable terminal apparatus displays operation screens of an image processing apparatus as remote screens on its display portion on the basis of screen data received from the image processing apparatus.
That is, information which indicates a user operation is transmitted from a portable terminal to an image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus generates next screen data on the basis of received information to transmit generated screen data to the portable terminal. The portable terminal displays updated remote screen based on received screen data.
The touch panel is provided on the portable terminal. A user can scale and rotate an image by performing a gesture operation such as a pinch-in operation or a pinch-out operation on a display screen.
However, there is a following problem when a user performs a gesture operation for instructing scaling or rotation of an image on a remote screen of the image processing apparatus displayed in a display portion of the portable terminal apparatus.
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-519401 is a technique that is configured to reduce traffic of a transmission line by which transmission source discriminates a layer to be displayed or a layer not to be displayed on an external image displaying apparatus, and transmits only the layer to be displayed to the external image displaying apparatus.
The aforementioned problem is as follows. Since a user continuously moves the finger touching the touch panel in a gesture operation such as a pinch-in operation, a pinch-out operation and the like, according to the movement of the fingers, the image is scaled or rotated continuously.
Therefore, when a user performs a gesture operation for instructing scaling or rotation of screen data on the remote screen of the image processing apparatus displayed in the display portion of the portable terminal apparatus, the remote screen is necessary to be updated continuously and smoothly. But, the remote screen is not changed with good responsiveness for the operation, and operability is not ensured. Because every time the user continuously moves the finger touching the touch panel, it is repeated that information which indicates the user operation is transmitted from the portable terminal apparatus to the image processing apparatus, then the image processing apparatus generates next screen data on the basis of received information and transmits generated screen data to the portable terminal, and the portable terminal apparatus displays updated remote screen based on received screen data.
Specially, if the speed of communications is slow because of bad wireless communication state between the image processing apparatus and the portable terminal apparatus, responsiveness for the operation goes from bad to worse, and operability further deteriorate.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-519401 does not provide a solution to the problems laid out above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide: a portable terminal apparatus that is capable of displaying screen data of a image processing apparatus as a remote screen, and operating cooperatively the image processing apparatus, and displaying an editorial processed screen with good responsiveness when a user performs a gesture operation for instructing editorial processing of screen data such as scaling and rotation of an image on a remote screen; a cooperative image processing system including the portable terminal apparatus and the image processing apparatus; a method for displaying screen data to be performed by the portable terminal apparatus; and a recording medium storing a displaying program for making a computer of the portable terminal apparatus implement processing.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.